


Don't Leave

by MusicInfinityLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Derek Needs To Use His Words, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Helps Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicInfinityLove/pseuds/MusicInfinityLove
Summary: The one shot nobody asked for where Derek has a nightmare and Stiles helps him through it .





	

**Author's Note:**

> Time setting : S5-6 didn't happen . After S4 , the pack went finished high school without problems . Stiles went to college but it now back to work at the police station because deputy!Stiles is my shit .

A cream ceiling was what greeted him as his eyes fluttered open . It was not a particularly scenic view but it was home . Home meant safety and safety meant Stiles . He sat up slightly and turned to the side to see the boy still sleeping . His freckle covered back was facing him and the edges of Derek's lips curled into a secretive smile .

The house was set in the Preserve,not too far from where his childhood home had once stood . The project was never meant to come to life . He had gathered blueprints and made out his own designs . His father had been an architect . It ran in his blood . Stiles had discovered all the hidden papers and approached the legal areas for permission but it turns out as the Preserve belonged to him , he could build there if he wished . Contractors were hired and he house just came to life. 

The project took over a year to complete . It was a distraction for when Stiles was away at college . Overall it had three storeys . The ground floor contained a bathroom , a kitchen , a spacious living room , a utility room and an office where Derek worked. He'd become an architect after realising that working on a project really helped him . It was one of his better decisions .

The upstairs held a library , six bedrooms and two bathrooms . Derek had taken the pack into mind when designing the bedrooms and such . Pack nights were common and it meant they could stay the night if they wished . It also meant they could offer the house if visiting packs or wolves were coming through Beacon Hills . The final floor was simply just an attic . Derek had refused to have a basement .

The house held hints of the old Hale house but not enough to look like a replica . Just subtle things like the same doorknobs on the kitchen cupboards , the same tiles on the bathroom wall and the same doorbell that made a persistent yet calming sound . Things that you wouldn't notice unless you'd been in the old Hale house. Cora had noticed . Peter had noticed .

His strong hands pulled the heavy blankets up to cover Stiles' shoulders . A gentle kiss was placed on his head settled amongst his hair . He had no intention of waking up his sleeping boyfriend . With careful movements , he stood up out of the bed . Two feet landed solid on the walnut flooring . He pulled on black shorts quickly with ease . 

The room was big but not the biggest out of the five . The walls were painted navy . In typical Derek fashion , there was little furniture but the furniture that was there was black . The furniture was a bed , a wardrobe , a set of drawers , a desk and a mirror . The desk was for Stiles who insisted he didn't want an entire room dedicated to an office . The wall in front of it was christened Stiles' wall . Fairy lights ran along it and a black dream catcher hung from the centre . Polaroid pictures lined the fairy lined held up by wooden pegs . There was also his infamous investigation board and a Mets poster . 

A map of the world was on the wall behind the double bed . Derek and Stiles had discovered their mothers shared a love for travel so the map felt like a tribute to the both of them . Finally on the big wall , there was a gigantic mural . Derek had been left blank at ideas for it and Lydia had offered . It was a wolf howling to a full moon at the edge of the cliff . It was beautiful . It was perfect to complete the room.

The house was silent as he drew back the bedroom door and sneaked into the hallway . He was wide awake and his skin was still sweaty from the vision that had woken him up . He blinked hard and his blue eyes shined through the darkness of the home guiding his way . It had slowly become more domestic and a house for not just Derek but Stiles too . Photos of them lined the hallways . Derek had his eyes closed or down in most of them . 

The chill of the house was cool against his clammy skin. He was grateful for it . His nimble fingers trailed against the walls as he made his way out to the garage. He passed through the kitchen where messy pizza boxes from last night decorated the marble island . He dumped them in the correct bin for going back to his designated route . He was careful to be quiet with all the doors , always keeping an ear out for Stiles' stable heartbeat. 

The garage was split into two areas . The first for the obvious purpose of storing vehicles . Derek's camaro was parked next to Stiles' iconic jeep which had gotten a complete upgrade a few years back . Almost every part was replaced and it would've been cheaper to just replace it but Derek knew how much the jeep meant to Stiles . There was an empty space next to the two cars which was commonly taken up by Scott's bike or the Sheriff's police car .

The second area had slowly accidentally turned into a mini gym . Derek had attended an actual gym for about three weeks but the small talk killed him and he hated that people spent more time taking selfies and listening to music than actually working out . So he bought a boxing bag and a few set of weights and that was it . He was fine with just using the door for pull ups but Stiles wasn't having any of it so he purchased a pull up bar as well . 

Derek flicked on the lights heading straight for the bag . He'd learned that the weights or pull ups never did anything for him when he couldn't sleep but the bag was always helpful . It wasn't long before he was standing in front of it in a fighting stance hitting it as if he was going to die tomorrow .

Which given his luck , it was a possibility . 

He had lost track of the time hitting the bag . The tiredness was hitting him in waves and his arms were starting to numb, hands throbbing . Blood coated his injured knuckles but the pain convinced him to keep going . Each punch made him angrier and angrier until eventually all the anger had drained out of him and he was  left in this emotionless , lifeless state . The sweat glistened against his torso and his hair was in every direction . His forehead pressed against the swinging bag and he gripped it to keep himself standing upright . 

It felt like another age of time had passed when a hand wrapped around his shoulder . Out of instinct , he whipped around and pinned the person to the bag which then hit against the wall . He sighed seeing the brown eyes of one Stiles Stilinski looking back at him . "If it wasn't 4 in the morning , that probably would've been hot . " Stiles yawned rubbing his eyes . Derek grumbled but his eyebrows softened , his form of an apology .

Stiles was dressed in a t shirt that read ' my boyfriend will rip your throat out with his teeth ' and batman boxers . His arms were crossed over his chest and his knees pressed together . It was colder in the garage and Stiles would be able to feel it more than he could . His hair was messy , pure bedhead and his eyes still looked asleep . 

Derek didn't say anything . Stiles' eyes scanned his body quickly picking up on his hurt hands . "Derek , we've talked about this." He spoke becoming more alert as he picked up his hands between his own . "I'm sorry. " Derek apologised not knowing what to say . "We can talk about it in bed. Come on . ." Stiles left first guiding him out of the garage and back up to their comfortable bedroom . 

They climbed back into bed again . Derek ditched the bottoms and Stiles ditched the t shirt so they were both in boxers . The room was coated in Stiles' scent and the wolf loved it . He loved being constantly reminded that Stiles was here , that he was his . The love he had for Stiles was indescribably. 

"Couldn't sleep ?" Stiles asked running his long fingers through Derek's hair and he forced himself not to whine with satisfaction. Stiles became the epiphany of dog jokes when that happened . But Stiles knew he liked it and that it comforted him . Derek could sense the waves of worry rolling off him . 

"Yeah." Derek murmured an answer shuffling closer . Stiles' free hand slid down his back to trace over the inked spirals of his tattoo. "Do you wanna talk about it ? " Stiles offered and Derek was silent for a long time . He had even thought that Stiles had fallen asleep as he finally answered . "I had a bad dream. " Stiles made a small sleepy sound and Derek instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. Go back to sleep. " He pressed a kiss against his forehead. "No, no , I'm awake. "Stiles insisted . "Do you want to tell me about it ? " Stiles asked carefully. Some nights Derek would share and some nights he wouldn't. Either way, Stiles didn't press . He didn't need to . 

"I don't know . . I just-" He cut off , hesitating over his words . Stiles nudged him , encouraging him to keep going . "I just thought they had gone away." He admitted . It was true , Derek had gone a few solid months without nightmares and both of them had started to think that maybe this was the end . Apparently not. 

Stiles sighed softly . "I know ." He whispered pressing a kiss against his lips in the dark . The blankets covered them both sheltering them from the world . Derek could lie like this forever . Just him and Stiles . It was his idea of paradise . 

"I dreamt of the fire . My youngest sister would've been graduating this year.  I saw the flames . They all cried and screamed and then everything just went silent and dark . And my mom was standing there with her alpha eyes and she just kept saying ' it's all your fault. ' . And one by one , they all joined her saying the same thing . "

"It's all your fault, "

"It's all your fault,"

"It's all your fault. "

Derek swiped at his eyes protectively wiping away the forming tears turning his face away from Stiles into the pillow . The unsettling cracks in his voice was exposing the emotion more . He didn't like it when he got like this . He was still stuck in the ' have to protect everyone , forget about me ' mindset that Stiles was slowly trying to get him out of . 

"It wasn't your fault. You were a kid , Derek. It was all her fault. Okay ? She did this. Not you. It wasn't your fault. It never was and never will be your fault. And I will spend the rest of my life convincing you if I have to. It wasn't your fault. "

"She took  _everything_ from me. "

Derek's hands were shaking from uncontrollable anger . The fact that she was still alive made him angry. He didn't know for certain but he sincerely hoped that somebody had killed her and done it with an unlimited amount of pain . She deserved it . After everything she did , she deserved so much worse than death . He had loved her so much and all she did was throw it back at him with a reminder that he never should've trusted a hunter.

That was the day that his trust in people died alongside his family. Consumed by heartbreak and guilt, he made himself a promise not too trust people so easily. He build walls that eventually became towers and now were so high he couldn't bring them down again . But Stiles was trying . Instead of going over the walls, Stiles was finding ways to break them down . Derek trusted Stiles and that scared him.

It scared him so much. 

Stiles was quiet for once as he pushed Derek's face against his neck letting him sob angrily as he scented Stiles repeatedly . Trembling hands wrapped around Stiles' body and he hugged him tightly to him . Stiles kept running his hands through his hair letting him cry until he fell asleep or he wanted to talk some more. Stiles was fine either way .

"Please don't do what she did . " 

"I would never kil- "

"Don't leave and take everything with you. Please . . I don't .  . I don't think I could handle it. "

"I'm not going anywhere , anytime soon. " Stiles whispered. "I promise. "

Derek nodded in content and sniffled . His fingers traced shapes against Stiles back . Stiles hummed in amusement but left Derek be. Time moved at an even pace and eventually, Derek pulled his face back and leaned in for a kiss.  Stiles complied . The kiss was soft and gentle and loving . It was everything Derek needed . After a while it became slobby and uncoordinated but that was okay . Neither of the cared. 

A yawn interrupted them. Surprisingly , it was from Derek . 

"Can you keep doing that ? " Derek asked referring to Stiles playing with his hair . Stiles nodded. "Of course. Go to sleep. And no more punching without hand wraps . I know you heal and all that but I don't like you hurting yourself. Hand wraps or I swear to God, I'll throw the bag out. " Stiles threatened pecking his lips. 

"No more." Derek mumbled shutting his eyes as he settled against Stiles' body , head on a pillow. 

He was asleep within seconds. 

Stiles settled under the orange and blue blankets . His voice echoed in the quiet room as he spoke his final words for the night.

"Goodnight, sourwolf. "n

 

 


End file.
